


Playing Favourites

by GiaUrsula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Strip club owner Derek, Stripper Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: Stiles is Derek's favourite dancer. And that is what the new girl needs to understand.





	

 In all honesty when Kiera imagined going to college, she never thought for a second she would have to get a job in a place like this. 

Admittedly, it was cleaner and safer than most other places she had checked out. But it was still a strip club. A place she never imagined herself even stepping foot into, never mind working in. 

She tried to take in everything at the club. Her new shifts would be Wednesday and Friday nights as a trial run and if she gets a good reception, she could be given more shifts. 

Morally she was still getting used to the idea of letting men see her naked. She had done webcam stuff before but somehow this felt more... personal. There's nothing personal about any of these things but she was struggling with rent money and she wasn't like her roommates, she couldn't work three jobs AND study just simply to keep her integrity. Besides, this was one job and she could work it just fine. 

She had only met her boss once and she got the impression of a very brooding and serious man. His name was Derek Hale and he co-owned and ran the club. His sister owned the other half of the club but she preferred to manage the finances of the place and thought their strip club was a ''disgusting but necessary'' means of living. They owned a bar as well but understandably it didn't make as much money. 

Keira only knew all of this because she had been told by another stripper, Olivia. 

Olivia was older than Keira and had been doing this a lot longer. She had a normal job as a lawyer but said that she needed this. Thought of it as a thrill. Keira didn't understand it but she said nothing. 

As Olivia finished the tour in the changing rooms, Keira let out a surprised gasp when she saw a young man there getting changed. He was still shirtless but was tightening his belt around his hips. His upper half was not as muscled as what Keira expected it to be for that of a male stripper, but there was definition there and his arms were thick enough. He was speckled with brown moles that matched the colour of his expressive eyes and thick hair. 

''What are you doing in here?'' Keira questioned. 

He gave her a lopsided grin, ''Take a guess'' 

She scoffed, ''This is the women's changing room'' 

''Which no one was in'' He reasoned 

''Still'' she protested. 

The guy sighed as he pulled up his zipper, ''Look. I had to practise my routine for tonight and come in early so I don't appreciate the bitching from the new girl'' 

He put on the shirt on the chair next to him, ''Besides, ain't nothing I won't have seen in a month anyway'' he shrugged nonchalantly as he put on his jacket and messenger bag. 

He tapped Olivia on the shoulder as he left, ''See you tonight Olivia!'' 

''Night Stiles'' 

''That guy is such an ass'' Keira complained as soon as he'd left. 

''He's not actually that bad of a guy. Sure, he's a little twitchy and he talks WAY too much but he's nice enough'' 

''This is the girl's changing room!'' she squeaked. 

Olivia sighed frustratingly, ''Like he said, after a while it doesn't make a difference. When it's a busy night we have to share and we've all pretty much seen each other naked anyway so it's not that big a deal'' 

''I know but- God, doesn't this bother you?'' she protested one last time. 

Olivia laughed. She actually laughed at her, ''No'' 

Her laughter died down and then she looked a little more serious, ''Side note though, don't argue a lot with Stiles. Reverse that, don't argue with him at ALL. It won't work out well for you'' 

''Oh let me guess, he's gonna get everyone to gang up on me like he's one of the popular kids?'' she snarked. 

''Actually Stiles won't do a thing. Sure, he'll moan about someone not liking him for once but it's not him you need to worry about. It's Derek'' 

Keira couldn't help the flood of intimidation at the mention of their boss' name. ''Derek. What's he got to do with this?'' 

Olivia bit her lip, ''How do I explain this?'' she pondered out loud, ''Derek has a certain... affection for Stiles. So, Stiles gets the most shifts out of the guys despite the fact that he brings an average payday. It also means Stiles gets the most shit when he's late or he doesn't turn up because Derek personally monitors all of his shifts'' 

Keira shook her head, ''That cocky son of a bitch has our boss by the balls? Lucky'' 

''He's not as cocky as you might think. It's funny really. He has Hale wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't have a clue about it'' 

''Seriously?'' 

Olivia nodded, ''Yes but that's not the important part. Stiles' is his favourite. He always watches him dance. Always. And he messes with anyone who messes with Stiles. He once broke a patron's fingers because he violated the no touching rule'' 

''Then why doesn't he make his move?'' Keira questioned, ''He's our boss, I'm pretty sure that alone is enough to get him on his knees'' 

Olivia shook her head at her, ''You're missing the point Keira. Other dancers have gotten less shifts, shittier pay and hell one even got fired for messing with his plaything. So whatever you do, don't argue with Stiles'' 

Keira shook it off, ''Anything else?'' 

''Well I doubt you will, but don't flirt with him either. Your days will end up changing so you don't dance at the same time anymore. It's happened a few times'' 

''Creepy'' she commented. 

Olivia shrugged, ''It can have its perks. If you need to ask Derek for something, it usually comes back with a yes if Stiles is the one asking'' 

''Wow this place is weird'' 

Olivia smiled, ''You'll get used to it'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Only short. I just finished watching Burlesque so I'm picturing Kristen Bell in that film as Keira.


End file.
